


Beyond the sun

by Yoshiaki



Series: Beyond [2]
Category: Justice League 2017 - Fandom
Genre: Arthur's POV, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: The very sound of my name on his quivering lips





	Beyond the sun

Out on the battlefield, his existence to me always means nothing no matter how much I long to engulf him in my arms and kiss him.

  
But when the mission is complete, and all wounds are seen to, I can finally get to hold him because he is my oxygen.

  
Then all I need is to feel him stutter to breathe as I ravage him up against the shower glass, each thrust, each stroke, filled with my raging passion for him. The way his nails dig into my back is enough to drive me delirious, and I hold him open because _gods_ the pleasure is purely insane the deeper I pound.

  
Then all I hear is his voice constantly whispering my name as though he's worshipping me.

  
I could never tire of him, can't ever get enough of him and he's the same as I nail into him like an uncontrollable freight train, the shower glass close to shattering.

  
All I feel is him.

  
"Kal-El..."

  
And gods I really am in love with him, forever.

  
"Orin..." The very sound of my name on his quivering lips is so arousing that my release catches me by surprise, and the hot white wave is enough to weaken me, so I hold him tight against me, every single vein in my forearms exposed.

  
And when after I am able to regain a bit of my strength back, I open my eyes and I'm met with sapphire blue turning darker. I kiss him, just as his release hits, I kiss him with everything I have, and his cries are so delicious down my throat that I finally give in and carefully sink down to my knees as I engulf him in a hug.

  
"My Sunrise," I whimper out roughly.

  
And now I am no longer the man in my armour, ignoring him, for I am just a man now, my heart all bared out only for him to cherish.

  
"I love you." His voice is soft against my ear.

  
And he would never lie to me, because he is my husband and nine years of understanding each other came from that truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
